Healthy Competition
by Jasper's Lil' Darlin
Summary: Two brothers competing for the same girl's heart. Who will rise to the challenge and who will fall at the hurdles? Its time to make a decision, but who will she choose? A story of love, friendship, heartbreak, and lies.


AN: New Story! I wasn't planning on writing another story until 'Make it Right!' was finished, but I just wanted to at least start this one. However my other story will be priority until it is finished and this story will be just something I add to when I have the time!

About this story – Alice and Jasper never married although for some time they were friends with benefits before coming to the Cullens. Everything else remains the same. Carlisle – Esme, Rosalie – Emmett. And as of yet I have not decided whom Bella with end up with. I think I'll leave that to the reviewers to decide!

Disclaimer. I am most definitely no the owner of any of the characters in this story … yet! They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

Edward's POV

Another day of dreary old school. After nearly one hundred years of high school it gets incredibly boring. My family and I are currently living in the small town of Forks. And like all other small towns there is not much to do or see in this dismal place. The only entertainment the people of Forks have is to speculate about the Cullens and gossip about all the 'scandal'. And let me tell you something there isn't much scandal here. I've seen more scandal at a convent. The local teenagers are not much better. They spend their weekends boozing and bitching. The boys seeing how far they can go with any number of girls, the boys are the lowest form of scum. If their words and actions don't prove my point then their thoughts certainly do. The girls are fake bimbos only worrying about who's with whom and how they look. They are constantly backstabbing their friends, thinking of spiteful things and participating in mindless gossip about this, that and the fucking other.

By lunch I've heard all the details of the weekend past. Whether I wanted to or not.

However, the best gossip this week is, quite shockingly, not about my family! It's about that new Swan girl's arrival. The Chief's beloved daughter has returned. Isabella Swan. I have seen her face in the mind of many. The girls trying to find something to mock about how she looks, the boys imagining countless fantasies with her as the star. Its quite disgusting really, but I can see the attraction to the human. She is quite beautiful.

Wow! I actually find someone pretty! What a shocking discovery, I am never attracted to anyone! She must be special. I wonder if I'll have any classes will her.

Alice's POV

Bella arrived today! I'm so happy. I can't wait until we become best friends and I can give her fashion tips and do her hair and make up. She'll fit into the family just right.

It will be difficult though. I can't really see anything right now but everything is still undecided, but I did see many years ago that she would be wonderfully special to our family.

When I first had my vision, I tried to forget about it, but it just kept popping back up in my mind over and over again. From the day I finally decided to do something about it, I have been planning and making arrangements for the introduction of my new sister.

A lot of things will happen when Miss Swan enters our family and I can't wait!

Jasper's POV

Is it just me are teenagers getting worst? Teenagers have always been naturally horny, perverted fuck twats, but the emotions pouring off of this lot of high schoolers are enhanced exponentially more so than usual. Wonder what has them all standing at attention? Ahaha

The level of lust, desire, longing and jealousy radiating off of the students at Forks High School is enough to send me insane. It is completely ridiculous. I thought humans were not supposed to be this active in the mornings.

Trying very hard to ignore the emotions coming from the humans, I make my way to morning classes; the sooner this day ends the better.

What a great day. Not! Its Monday, I'm at lunch with my family and I have to pretend to eat, I'm in a bad mood, the level of sexual tension is very much so increased in this confined space, I'm hard and need a little release but Alice abruptly decided during the weekend that our little … arrangement wasn't working anymore. So now I'm sitting her pissed off with a hard on.

Suddenly I feel a spike in the emotions of a few people in my family. Alice begins to feel anticipation and even more love and excitement. Rose's jealousy spikes, Emmett starts feeling concern over the disappearance of Rosalie's good mood, all very confusing apart from Em's emotions but the most confusing of all would have to be Edward's.

In all my years with the Cullens I have never ever felt pure, sexual lust from the golden boy. He was never interested in anyone, male or female. Although the lust isn't his strongest feeling, its there! Wonder who's caught his eye.

It can't be anyone from around here he would have noticed them before now. Maybe it's that new girl Alice was talking about. What was her name? Ingrid, Imogen, Izzy, Isabelle, … Isabella! Isabella Swan. I've heard a lot about her all day. Maybe she's the cause of the change in the emotions of the school? Doubt it though; no one's that beautiful, not even a vampire.

I do a quick sweep of the canteen looking for the young girl. I follow the emotions to where all the lust in the room is directed.

My eyes fall on the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my entire existence and she's human! If I thought I was hard before, its nothing compared to now. A million fantasies run through my mind and I know that Isabella will be mine!

I am suddenly ready to wipe out the male population of Fork's High School, just for even looking at her. They don't deserve her; she's MINE!

Bella's POV

_Aww for fuck sake, why did I have to return to this shit hole? Renee is a dumb cunt if she thinks I'm staying here! _Is what I first thought when I arrived at Fork's high, the girls are fugly bitches and the boys only have boner on the brain.

However by the time lunch rolled round I was changing my tune.

In a secluded corner of the lunchroom sat the Cullens. Only with their other family members as company, they were like an elite club. A club I am determined to join. They are all insanely beautiful, and damn right sexy. I would fuck any and all of them.

I like the boy with the honey blonde locks and the boy with the weird bronze sex hair best. Gorgeous people they are. _I wanna take a ride on their disco sticks._

This year may not be too bad after all, I think I'll go introduce myself.

**AN: Alice knows too much, I don't think I'll have another Alice point of view unless I have to shed some light on a situation. So tell me, Worth Continuing? Tell me your opinions? Suggestion? Thoughts? Anything just review? I'll be you bestest friend forever? ;) **

**Stacy!x**


End file.
